playstationmoveheroesfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Tim H
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Heroes on the Move Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley Heroes on the Move Wiki There I was, just about to make a 'Heroes on the Move Wiki' when no other than bloody Light Daxter gets in first! LOL! Okay so to get serious, obviously there are some pages we can add here, and I am thinking just to take a lot of the info on series and characters from their respectable wikis. And use the logo for 'Heroes on the Move' page on Jak Wiki. Also we could add character pages, using screenshots of the trailer for profile pictures. Don't mean to sound rude but is this wiki really necessary? It's only one game --Morgan84 05:32, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Yeah but it may become a series! You never know. And I am sure there are heaps of wikis for a single game Will94 07:02, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Admin May I be a heroes on the move admin??? I have played and beaten all of the Jak and Daxter series, and the Ratchet and Clank series, and I have beaten Sly 2. so I know quite a bit, and I have used beaurocrat tools before. I Don't want to be a beaurocrat, just an admin. (I cant spell beaurocrat) Luhjgh 21:19, August 4, 2010 (UTC) y not???? Luhjgh 23:08, August 4, 2010 (UTC) Ill do anything! Is there anything I can do to be an admin right now? 17:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC)17:12, August 7, 2010 (UTC)~~ Hello and block Hi, Light Daxter, I see you made this wiki before I could get to it. Well, no matter. I have been making a few improvements to each of the character's articles. I would just like to know why I have been blocked from the Jak and Daxter wiki? All I was trying to do is help the wiki, I wasn't asking to become and admin or anything. I didn't vandalize anything. Was I blocked for having my own opinion?And why are other admin allowed to swear at me? (P.S. I know you didn't block me but could you find who did and why?) Please. Neffy545 15:09, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I did it, the reasons being thus. Firstly thou did treat everyone elses opinion as worthless, secondly thou did use strong swear words, third you insulted the admins be saying they should not be admins and finally pretty much everyone thinks you deserved a ban. Come back in two weeks.Jakraziel - Talk - Admin 15:21, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, Light Daxter. I'll never do it again. I'm probably gonna be leaving the wiki soon anyway since I am starting new thing. And, Jakraziel, I'm not a 2 year old, and I'm not gonna let anyone even an admin say "Shove a tree up your ass" to me. Sorry, I can't let anyone get away with that, even if they are admins. I don't want anymore swearing, OK? We settle things mature people. I hope both you and Light Daxter understand. Sorry about the minor trouble, Neffy545 16:49, August 30, 2010 (UTC)